This invention relates in general to the manufacture of a line of fuses having large numbers of component parts, and more particularly to the manufacture of high speed fuses.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. A fusible link or fuse element assembly is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible link melts and opens the circuit through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
Many different types of fuse constructions exist, and large inventories of different types of fuses are typically required to meet a full range of circuit protection needs. It would be desirable to provide a lower cost fuse constructions and to reduce fuse inventory issues.